


We Should Do It

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mushy, Requited Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should do it.  We should have intercourse sometime, Dean.  I think we'd enjoy it," Cas said nonchalantly.</p><p>Fluffysmut with feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!"  Dean yelled.  "Just...fuck!"   He was breathing heavily in a fit of rage as he punched the shower wall. He was, as always, in a shitty motel in the middle of nowhere, but this time with two wounded companions.   _This should have been an easy job._  He and Sam had tracked the wendigo over 500 miles before Sam suddenly disappeared and Dean went looking for him.  He'd been missing three days before Dean desperately called Cas and they'd tracked him down together.  Dean killed the wendigo, but unfortunately Sam and Cas had both suffered some major injuries.

Sam was recovering from a likely broken arm and leg and some deep gashes on his chest, which Dean had patched and stitched up as best he could.  Cas, on the other hand, had been surprised by a substantial hit to the head and he was suddenly acting more human than angel.

Dean could turn on the bravado when he had to.  But right then, in the privacy of the shower, he shed a few tears, letting them swirl away down the drain with the last traces of dirt and blood.  He was tired.  So damn tired of this life. Most of the time, Dean would rather stay busy.  He wasn't one to settle down and he didn't know much other than life on the road.  Still, there was a small part of him that wished he could just have a normal life, a normal job, a relationship.  More than anything, he wished Sammy could have that normal life too.

He turned the shower off and dried himself quickly, throwing on a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt before venturing out.

Sam was propped up on one of the two beds watching TV, and he gave Dean a halfhearted smile as he entered.  Dean tossed him a bottle of painkillers, which he gratefully caught.  He chased two down with a swig of beer and passed the bottle to Cas, who was sitting in the chair beside him.

"How are you doing?" Dean asked softly.

"I'll be fine, Dean," Sam answered, grimacing. "I'm a little worried about Cas though."  Dean glanced over at Cas, who was looking more than a little worse for wear.

"I'm okay Sam. I think I just need to sleep," Cas insisted.  Sam shot Dean a look that said  _'See?"_

Dean paled a bit.  Angels didn't need sleep.  "Alright.  Well guess you're sleeping with me, Cas.  I don't want either of us bumping Sammy."

Cas stood and nodded.  "Okay, Dean."  He began removing his jacket and tie.

Sam gave a little wolf whistle as Cas stripped down to boxers and Cas flushed. "Now I'm kind of bummed that you can't sleep with me, Cas,"  Sam teased.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I... I don't have another shirt with me," Cas stammered.

"You're fine, Cas.  Sam's just being a tool.  C'mon.  Just stay on your side of the bed, huh?  I need space."

"Of course, Dean."

Sam flicked the TV off, and Dean reached for the light.

On rare occasion, when Dean had been under a lot of stress, his subconscious would give him a break.  He expected his dreams to be awful that night, but instead Dean dreamed of making out with a gorgeous woman.  Big tits, blonde hair, dirty mouth.  Just his type.  " _Dean_ ," she whispered, sliding herself along the side of his body.  Dean sunk further into the bed, enjoying the dream a little too much.  He stirred once, twice; by the third time he was starting to become lucid, vaguely realizing his erection was real and aching. He groaned, pulling himself slowly from the dream and lazily reached a hand down his pants.   _Damn, that one felt a little too real._  It was just then he jolted as he realized there was a warm heavy weight bearing down on him.  He opened his eyes slowly to a head full of dark hair just below his chin.

Cas's head and arm were draped over his chest and his body was pressed warmly up against Dean's side.  One leg overlapped Dean's, narrowly avoiding his crotch.  He was lightly snoring and making the tiniest whimpering noises while ever-so-gently thrusting himself against Dean's hip.

Dean froze for a minute, completely unsure of how to handle this situation.  Firstly, Sam was snoring away in the bed across from them.  He really,  _really_  didn't want Sam to hear what was going on.   _Really_.  He wasn't up to explaining why he had a tent in his pants while Cas was grinding away at him.  Secondly, he didn't want to scare Cas with the head injury and all, but well, this was just weird.

"Cas," he whispered quietly.   "Cas?"

"Mmmm, Dean..." Cas mumbled, but continued thrusting away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean hissed.  And then he realized that Cas was still asleep.   _Holy shit._

"Cas!" he hissed again, shaking his shoulder this time.

Cas jerked awake,  taking note of his position and looking thoroughly confused.  "Dean... were we just...?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed a little too loudly and immediately regretted it.   He glanced over at Sam; thankfully he was still snoring away.  _Thank you painkillers and booze, Dean thought._

Cas gripped Dean's shirt a little tighter, his wide eyes looking up at Dean. "But Dean, I remember us..."

Dean put a finger to his lips.  "Shhh.  First, don't wake Sammy.  Second, you were having a dream, Cas.  It didn't really happen.  A dream."

Cas relaxed his grip a little.  "I've heard of dreams.  I didn't realize they felt so real."

"Riiight.   You've probably never dreamed before," Dean suddenly realized.  "But yeah, Cas.  It was just a dream.  Whatever you think we were doing, we didn't do.  Now do you think you could stop humping my leg there, Fido?"

Cas glanced down and flushed. "I...I'm sorry, Dean."  He crawled awkwardly back to his side of the bed.

Dean lay there trying to calm his breathing.   _What the fuck was that?  And why the hell am I so turned on right now?_   _It was just because of the dream.  The busty blonde chick.  Yeah._

But he knew it wasn't.  Dean rolled on his side facing away from Cas and pulled the blanket up to his chin.  
  
  


He was awakened a few hours later when he felt a tap on his back.

"Dean!"

"Hmmm?  Cas?  What?  I'm sleepin'," Dean whined.

"Dreams are weird, Dean..."

"Yeah, they are sometimes. That's just how it is. Go back to sleep, Cas."  Dean bit his tongue at the harsh tone he'd just used.  He could be kind of a dick when you messed with his sleep.

"I don't want to.  I might have another one.  Do humans have to deal with this every night?"

Dean sighed and rolled over.  "Yeah.  But usually we don't remember most of 'em by the time we wake up.  What happened?"  He softened a bit when he noticed that Cas seemed terrified.

"I dreamed that you died and I couldn't save you.  Couldn't bring you back. I tried so hard, but..."  he was shaking as he spoke, and his eyes were watering.

"Cas.  It was just a dream.  A nightmare, we'd call it.  They suck, but they're not real.  It's okay."  He couldn't think of a way to comfort him, other than to put an arm around him, which is what he would have done if they were upright.  This being-in-bed-together thing made that a bit more awkward.

"I hate it, Dean. I don't like sleep."

Dean gave up and threw an arm across Cas's chest, patting his shoulder. "You're gonna be fine, Cas.  Most of the time dreams are great."  
  
Cas sighed.  "I hope so.  This was terrible," he sniffled.   "...the first dream wasn't bad."  Dean tensed.  He'd been hoping to avoid talking about that, planned to pretend it never happened because that's what Dean did when things were uncomfortable.  
  
"It was nice, actually," Cas continued.   
  
_Oh fuck._  "What was it about, Cas?"   _I know damn well what it was about.  Why the hell did I just ask?_  
  
"It was about you and I having intercourse, Dean."  
  
"Jesus, Cas!  What the hell?" Dean exclaimed, but he was more concerned about the sudden tingling going on in his groin.   
  
Cas shrugged.  "We did it in your car.  It was nice.  And you should be quiet so you don't wake up Sam."  
  
"O...oookay, Cas.  That was way too much information," Dean stuttered.    
  
"Hmm?  I didn't give you that much information about it. It was very involved, this dream."  
  
_God, why did Cas have to be so damn calm and oblivious about it?_  "Oh," Dean squeaked.  
  
"You seem uncomfortable, Dean.  Does speaking about intercourse embarrass you?  Haven't you had intercourse with dozens of women?"  
  
"Yes, I've had int...sex.  I've had sex with women, yes."   _Oh god,_  i _s this what a panic attack feels like?_  "What about you, Cas?  Have you had sex with women?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away from himself.  
  
"No. I've not had intercourse.  I'm an angel, you know.  Most angels don't have those sort of needs.  Well, except maybe Balthazar and Gabriel.  I feel like I might though. Perhaps I've been in this human vessel too long."  
  
"Yeah, maybe... Well, uh. Are you good now, Cas?  I need to get some sleep."  
  
"I think I'm okay now. Thanks for talking to me."  
  
"No problem,"  Dean rolled back over.   
  
"We should do it.  We should have intercourse sometime, Dean.  I think we'd enjoy it," Cas said nonchalantly.  
  
A small whimper escaped Dean's throat, though he tried to hold it back. "I don't know about that, Cas."  
  
Cas shrugged. "Goodnight, Dean."  
  
"Night Cas."   _._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't sleep.  His brain wouldn't shut up.  He couldn't stop thinking about Cas randomly suggesting they have sex.  _Like it was no big deal!  Maybe it was just the head injury talking... yeah.  He wasn't serious, right?  He was so damn casual about it._

He'd never admit it,  but he'd thought about Cas in that way more than once.  And it freaked him out. He'd never been with a guy, and never wanted to. So why did it take everything in him to not lean in and kiss him every time he got close?  Why did he long to  _touch_ him so badly?  And not just sexually, he wanted to feel every part of him, hold him, stroke his hair, just  _be_  with him all the time.

He and Cas had gone through so much shit together in the past few years.  They were close.  Closer than most friends.    _Surely I'm was just mistaking that for something else, right?  You canNOT be in love with your best friend, Dean Winchester._ Dean had had enough relationships to know that they never worked out for him. He was sure as hell not going to lose Cas as a friend, even if it meant never acknowledging these feelings, except in lonely, early morning hours like this.

Eventually he fell asleep, thinking about Cas panting and rubbing against his hip.

 

"Dean?"

Dean jolted awake to see Sam sitting up on his bed, staring curiously at him.  "Hmmmm?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Whatcha' dreamin' about, Dean?  You're moaning like crazy."

"What?  I don't know..."

"Everything okay?" Sam quirked his lips into an awkward smile, motioning behind Dean.

Cas was spooned behind him with an arm protectively wrapped around his waist and a bad case of morning wood digging into his back.  Thankfully Sam couldn't through the blanket.

"Fuck's sake, Cas," Dean mumbled.  He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed.  "He had nightmares all night.  Woke me up terrified."

"Poor Cas,"  Sam said sympathetically.  "It must be weird dreaming for the first time."

"Yeah..." Dean mused.  "He had a rough night.  I think I'm just gonna let him sleep."

Sam raised an eyebrow suggestively.  "Ooookay then," he grinned.  "Man, I wish I could drive so I could give you guys some alone time."

"Shut up, Sammy. "

Sam gingerly positioned himself back on his bed, put his headphones on and opened his laptop.  Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Cas against his back.  He was determined to get some more sleep but that thought went out the window when he felt a soft pair of lips press against his neck.  When a hot wet little tongue and teeth grazed him, he jerked and immediately regretted it.  Through slitted, faux-sleepy eyes, he saw Sam glance over then casually turn back to his computer.

Cas was still softly snoring, but his lips continued to press into him, slowly working a trail down his shoulder.  Dean was absolutely on fire.  The comforting closeness of Cas pressed into his back, the kisses on his neck, the erection digging into his hip again... he really needed to wake him.  But how to do it tactfully and preferably without Sam noticing?   Just then, Cas's hand slid from Dean's waist to his groin, and he realized he couldn't take much more.  He slowly rolled back towards Cas, elbowing him. As Cas awoke, he looked at Dean in surprise, realizing his hand was pressed firmly to Dean's now-throbbing erection.  Dean expected him to freak out, but he didn't.   Instead, he pulled Dean until he was facing him, thoughtfully pulling the covers up over their heads.

"Can I?" he whispered, trailing a hand down to Dean's waistband.

Dean had a moment of panic, torn between 'oh fuck yes' and 'oh my god, this shouldn't be happening.'  His hormones prevailed.  He nodded wordlessly and Cas nuzzled his chest before plunging his hand down Dean's shorts.

Dean did his best to stifle a groan.  His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as Cas began to gently stroke him.

"Cas!" he mouthed silently.

Cas looked at him as if nothing unusual was happening.  "Stop?" He mouthed back, eyes questioning.

Dean's eyes rolled back as Cas began to find his rhythm, slow and torturous so as not to make too much movement.  Cas paused, awaiting Dean's answer.

"No," Dean whispered softly, biting his lip.

Cas smiled and began stroking again with Dean trying desperately to stay quiet.  A small whimper escaped him and Cas pressed a finger to his mouth, effectively shushing him.  A sudden noise from the bed next to them made them freeze in place as they heard Sam struggle to stand up.  They heard the rubber-tipped thump of a crutch on the floor and then the door opened and closed, and Cas began again, stroking faster now.  Dean pulled the blanket down so they could breathe and stared at Cas.

"Wha... what are you doing, Cas?"

"Isn't this what humans do when they're aroused, Dean?  Am I doing it wrong?"

"Ohhhh," Dean moaned, thankful he didn't have to stay silent anymore.  "No, you're doing it right..."

Cas smiled, clearly pleased with himself. "Then what's wrong?"

"We probably shouldn't be..."  he groaned, "...doing this..."

"Why not?" Cas asked earnestly.  "You seem to be enjoying it."

"Oh god, Cas... that feels so good. Yeah.  Just like that... please..."  
  
" _Really_ enjoying it," Cas continued.

Cas sped up as Dean gripped onto his shoulders.  Dean's head went back and his hips surged forward, thrusting into Cas's fist.  Just as he started to come, Cas pressed his mouth tightly against his, quieting the moaning noises with tiny kisses, nibbling his bottom lip until Dean parted to allow his tongue in. Dean moaned into his mouth, kissing back frantically as his hips jerked, making a mess of the motel bed.

Immediately after he finished, Cas backed off and went to the bathroom to clean up, bringing Dean a hand towel on his way back.

Dean lay in bed panting, staring at Cas, still not believing what had just happened.

"Cas," he started calmly, "What was that?"

"I think it's called a 'hand job', Dean.  Surely you've had one before."  He sat on the edge of the bed, wiping off Dean's legs. 

"I know what it was Cas!  I mean... why?"

"I told you.  You had an erection. I wanted to help.  I like taking care of you, Dean."

"Well that was... nice, I guess.  What was with the kissing?  And where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

Cas shrugged.  "You looked like you needed it.  And I learned it from the pizza man."

"This is um... it's not something friends usually do."

"Sure it is. Married couples are friends.  And lovers.  They do it all the time."

"Well we're not a married couple, Cas.  And we're not lovers."

"You're very uptight about sex-things, aren't you, Dean?  First our discussion last night and now this."

"No, I'm not it's just..."  Dean was confused and flailing.

"Did you like it?" the angel implored. 

"Well... " _Fuck._   He sighed.  "Yes.  I did."

"Then why does it matter?"

Dean didn't have an answer.   "Do you think Sam heard us?"

"I don't know.  I tried to be discreet.  Are you upset with me, Dean?" he asked, his blue eyes suddenly wide and concerned.

Dean sighed.  "No, Cas. I'm not upset with you. That was just kind of intense.  Wasn't expecting it I guess."

Cas smiled softly.  "I'm sorry if it scared you."

"You didn't scare me... fuck.  Can you just lay down with me for a minute?"

Cas crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over both of them.  "Come here," he instructed.

Dean inched into him and Cas wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  "It's okay, Dean,"  he whispered, kissing his forehead.  "Stop stressing"

Dean melted into the embrace, suddenly forgetting all of the awkward anguish he'd been carrying.  He was safely wrapped in Cas's arms and for now, that was good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam rattled his key and coughed loudly.  He thumped his crutch on the concrete a few times, then fumbled for an unreasonable time with the door lock before finally coming in.  He wasn't quite sure what he'd heard that morning, but there was no use taking chances.   He'd been gone most of the day, so he hoped things wouldn't be weird when he walked in.  Thankfully, Dean and Cas were sitting around watching TV when he returned.

"Hey Sammy.  Where'd you go?"  Dean greeted him.

Sam hobbled in and sat on his bed, wincing as he propped his bad leg up.  "Took a cab and hung out at the library," he replied.  "Huge storm coming this way. They're talking major flooding.  If that bridge floods we might be stuck here a few days."

"Shit.  Maybe we should head out now."

"No time.  It's already getting dark.   If it starts coming down as hard as they say it will, we can't risk getting the car stranded.  Plus we won't be able to see shit anyway."

"Son of a bitch," Dean grumbled.   He was notoriously bad at waiting.  For as often as he complained about it, there was still no place he'd rather be than on the road.

"Can you guys run out and get some food and supplies?" Sam asked.  "There's a store about a mile up the road. I'd have had the cabbie stop but I couldn't exactly carry much."

"Yeah, no problem, Sammy.  Lemme check your stitches first."  Dean tugged at his t-shirt while Sam protested.

"They're fine, Dean."

"Shuddup and let me see.  Grab me the first-aid kit, Cas?"

Sam rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed, pulling his shirt up.  Dean removed the tape and gauze as gently as possible, scrutinizing the crude lines of stitches.

"Not too bad.  This one looks a little infected though."  He dabbed the wounds with peroxide and applied some antibacterial cream before bandaging him up again.

"Thanks," Sam smiled sheepishly.  "How's your head, Cas?"

"I don't know, Sam.  I still don't feel right.  I should be able to heal you but I can't.  My powers are weak for some reason."

"Well if it doesn't straighten out in a few days, we should call someone down.  Someone up there must know what's wrong," Sam said.

Cas nodded.  "I'm sure one of my brothers may know. I don't like calling them unless I have to though.  I'll be fine.  I think I just need to rest a few days."

Sam laughed.  "Having met some of them, I don't blame you."

Satisfied that Sam was taken care of, Dean snapped the first-aid kit shut and set it on the desk.  "Should head out before the rain starts.  You comin' with, Cas?"

"Are you okay here, Sam?" Cas asked.  "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Cas.  Go," Sam prodded.

Cas put his jacket on and followed Dean to the Impala.  


"Alright.  We only have a tiny bar fridge at the motel and no way to cook, so this is gonna be fun.  We should also get storm supplies.  Candles, matches, batteries... And beer."

Cas nodded,  "I'll get the storm stuff.  You work on food. The sooner we get back the better."

Dean agreed and they went their separate ways.  Cas returned first, depositing an armful of items into the shopping cart.

"Dean!  I found pie.  But I didn't know if you'd want apple or pecan,"  he held up two bakery boxes.

"Oh man, I like shopping with you.  Both."  Dean grinned.   "You know what's great about not shopping with Sam?  Not buying fuckin' kale."

Cas laughed.   As they loaded their purchases on the conveyor belt, Dean had a brief realization of how surreal his life was.    _I'm_   _grocery shopping with an Angel of the Lord._ He shook his head.  
  
  
The downpour started almost immediately as they pulled into the motel parking lot.  Cas took off his coat and covered the both of them as they unpacked the car and ran inside.

"Nice timing," Sam nodded.  "Did you think to get beer?  Because I could really use one."

"Pssh.  Did  _I_  think to get beer?"  Dean rolled his eyes and handed him a bottle just as the lights started to flicker.

"Well, here we go," Dean sighed.

Cas started flitting around, setting up candles on the desk and bedside tables. He'd barely been able to light them before the lights flicked off.  The room smelled briefly of spent matches before warming to a comforting vanilla scent.

"Is that..."  Sam sniffed.  "Vanilla?"  He laughed.  "Gettin' all fancy up in here or what?"

"Yeah well, the grocery store didn't exactly have many options," Dean grimaced.

"It's nice.  I just feel like someone's trying to seduce me," Sam snorted.  "So... what the hell do we do?  I'm gonna go nuts just sitting here in the dark."  They all jumped as a tremendous flash of lightning lit the room.

"I may just try to sleep," Castiel said.  "I'm still feeling tired." He stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers.

Dean nodded.  "I have no idea. This is gonna be boring as hell. Maybe I'll try to turn in too."

"It's only 8:00," Sam laughed.  "Ugh, and of course my laptop needs charged.  I guess I'll read or something."  He reached for the book on his night stand and clipped on his book light.

Dean got up and blew out all of the candles. "Can I get you anything first?"

"Nah, I'm good.  Thanks, Dean.  Hey, tell Cas to keep his hands to himself tonight, huh?"  Sam smirked.

Cas giggled from beneath his blanket.

Dean felt his cheeks grow hot.   _Oh fuck.  He knows.  Oh god, he knows. Wait.   Maybe he just means because Cas was spooning me this morning.  Yeah. Stop being so paranoid, Dean._

"Uh, you okay?"  he asked.

"Yeah.  Fine, Sam. Very funny."

"Alright, grumpy.  Goodnight."

"Night, Sam."  



	4. Chapter 4

Aside from Sam's book light, the room was pitch black save for the occasional flash of lightning.  Dean couldn't sleep.  It was way too early, not to mention, it was torturous lying so close to Cas that he could feel his warmth against his skin. He longed to curl himself against Cas's shoulder and breathe in that distinct angel scent that was way too damn intoxicating.   Instead he lay there quietly, mostly watching Sam read.

Sam's light flicked off and the room fell dark.  Dean could tell by his breathing that he was out almost immediately.  With nothing but the darkness left to focus on, Dean sighed and rolled over to face Cas.   He could feel Cas twitching, obviously dreaming again.  He reached a hand up and lightly stroked his hair, and Cas suddenly grasped his arm and groaned.

"Dean?" Cas suddenly whispered, rolling over to face him.

"Hey Cas.  Did I wake you?"

"No.  Well, kind of.  I'm glad you did.  Nightmares are stupid, Dean."

Dean smiled sadly.  "I'm sorry, Cas. Nightmares suck," he agreed.  "You okay?"

"I don't know.  I will be."

Dean lay an arm across his waist to comfort him, and Cas immediately snuggled in, wrapping his arm possessively across Dean's back. Dean could feel his hot breath against his neck and shoulder, feel Cas's hair brushing against his chin. He tightened his grip around his waist and Cas pulled in even closer, sighing contentedly. And though he could feel the tingles forming in his groin, he pushed that far from his mind - because this, this was good.   Comfortable and emotionally sated, Dean fell into a deep, easy sleep.

A particularly loud crack of thunder woke him from his pleasant dreams, and Cas jumped too.   "Sammy?" Dean whispered.  No answer.  Sam was usually a pretty sound sleeper.

Cas kissed Dean's chin lightly and snuggled back into him, Dean letting out a little gasp at the soft brush of lips.  He closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep, afraid if he spoke or moved he'd ruin the moment.

"You okay?  You're really tense all of a sudden," Cas whispered.

"Uh.  I'm fine.  This... this is nice," he rasped.

"It is nice," Cas agreed. "But you should relax, Dean."  He nuzzled Dean's neck softly before nibbling a path up to his earlobe, where he tugged at it with his teeth.  Dean's whole body arched involuntarily and he made a strangled noise in his throat. Cas bit his lip and smiled, sliding his hand down to Dean's shorts.  "No wonder you're so tense.  You're aroused again."

"S...sorry, Cas," Dean managed.

"Shhh.  Don't wake Sam."  Cas slid his hand up and caressed Dean's back and then up his neck, stroking his hair.  He was kissing patterns up his neck, across his jawbone and down his chin now and Dean was sure his head was going to explode.

"C...Cas... what are you doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N...no."

Cas nuzzled his cheek.  "Why are you so tense when you're sleeping next to me, Dean?" he whispered against his ear. "Does my snuggling make you nervous?"

Dean gulped.  "N...no..."  He was nearly in tears he was aching so badly for Cas to just  _touch_  him already.

"Why are you so aroused?" he whispered, nibbling at Dean's bottom lip.

"I... I don't know."

"Dean, you're shaking. Come here."  Cas smiled softly and pulled him in close.  "Tell me what you need, Dean."

"N...nothing.  I'm fine, Cas."

"Mmm hmm.  I know you're uptight about this stuff, but god you're stubborn.  Take your shorts off."

"Cas!"  
  
"Off, Dean."  
  
Dean whimpered and did as he was told, and Cas immediately took him in his mouth.  Dean moaned in surprise entirely too loud and Cas stifled a laugh.   He ran his tongue up and down Dean's shaft, delighting in the sounds Dean was trying to hide by muffling his mouth with the pillow.   Cas established a rhythm and started slowly working his already leaking cock up and down, reaching a hand up to squeeze Dean's as he writhed beneath him.    
  
Dean was flailing, drowning in a sea of emotions.  He was confused and euphoric at the same time, and so overwhelmed by it all tears were streaming down his face. When Cas reached up to grab his hand, Dean was so overcome by the small gesture that he lost it completely.  He didn't even have time to warn Cas before he started coming hard, hips thrusting into Cas's mouth. He felt a pleased growl from Cas in the back of his throat which just turned him on even more.  Dean pressed the pillow to his mouth and bit down hard, trying to hush the obscene sounds that he couldn't help making as Cas sucked, swallowing every bit of Dean's mess.   As Dean collapsed and melted back into the bed, Cas pulled himself up and lay down next to him, tangled his fingers in Dean's short hair and pressed into his mouth with a long open-mouthed kiss.    Dean lay there panting as Cas tenderly kissed away the tears from his cheeks, then wrapped him back up in his arms.   
  
"Sometimes you just need to ask for what you want, Dean," he whispered. 

They stayed in that embrace for a long time, until their breathing stilled and Dean's heart rate went back to normal.  Lightning flashed and they both jumped, squeezing each other a little tighter as they did.

"Cas?"  Dean whispered.

"Yes, Dean?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"Hmm.  Oh.  Just you know... just... if you need something, ask."

Dean nodded slowly. "What are we doing, Cas?"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, nuzzling against his ear again.

"What is... this?  I don't think this is something friends do."

"Who says?"

"Who?  Everyone, Cas.  People.  Society," he laughed.

"Do you really care what they think?"

"I guess not..."

"Look Dean. If this scares you I'll back off," Cas whispered, "but it seems to me you need this."

"Cas..."  Dean tried to speak but no words came out.  He snuggled into Cas a little tighter.

"Stop worrying, Dean," Cas said as he kissed his forehead.  "Get some sleep."  


"So.  damn.  stubborn," Cas mouthed to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean rubbed his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock.  Still no power. He tried to grab his phone, but couldn't reach with Cas sprawled across his chest.

"Mornin' sunshine," Sam smirked from the other bed. "I trust you slept well?"

Dean pretended to rub his face, trying stoically to hide his blushing.   _Blushing.  I'm fucking blushing. Get your shit together, Dean._    "Save it, Sammy."  He nudged Cas who stretched and rolled over like it was no big deal. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost noon."

"Seriously?  How long have you been up?"

"Since eight."

"And you just let us sleep like this 'til noon?"

Sam shrugged and grinned.  "You looked comfy.  Hey, for all I know it was intentional.  I'm not about to go breakin' that shit up.  For what it's worth, you were making the cutest little happy noises all morning."

Dean rolled his eyes, now determined to change the subject.   "What's the weather report like?"

"I was asking around at the motel office earlier.  It's supposed to stop raining this afternoon but the bridge and a lot of the roads are already flooded.  I think we're stuck here at least one more night."

"Great," Dean sighed.  "I'm gonna go stir-crazy sittin' around here."

"Particularly with no power," Sam agreed.

Cas yawned and sat up slowly.  "One more day, huh?"

"Looks like it, Cas," Sam nodded.

"Well... I say we eat something and then spend the day getting wasted.  Who's in?"  Dean suggested.

Sam laughed.  "What the hell. I'm in."

"Not much else to do," Cas shrugged

"But first... stitches, Sammy," Dean flopped on Sam's bed and started tugging at his shirt.

"Oh for cripes sake, Dean."

"Hey, someone's gotta look after your ass."

"You know I'm in my thirties, right?"  Sam rolled his eyes and yanked up his shirt, knowing full well there was no use arguing.

"Yeah, but you're still my little brother.  Which makes you a bitch."

"Jerk."  Sam grinned.

"The infected one looks better today.  I think you're good."  He dabbed the wounds with more peroxide and antibiotic cream, replaced the gauze and taped him back up.

"Thaaaaanks, Dean,"  Sam said teasingly.

"Psssh.  You'd _better_ thank me.    You should be kissing my ass.  Have you thought about how you're gonna shower and wash your hair the next few weeks with two casts on yet?"

"Aw, fuck.  Deeeeean?  I'm gonna need your help with that."

"Uh huh," Dean nodded smugly.  "Bitch."

 

While Dean was patching Sam up, Cas busied himself making lunch.  Luckily Dean had decided PB&J was a better idea than cold stuff just in case the power went out.  He'd also bought and two Styrofoam coolers and ice the night before because, well,  _beer_.   PB &J always made Cas happy, and he hummed while he assembled a stack of sandwiches.    He took the paper plates and piled a sandwich on each with some chips and an apple and passed them out.

"Cas, you domestic angel, you," Sam teased. "Thanks, buddy."

Dean grinned, "Thanks, Cas.  Hey Sam, do you feel like you're in elementary school again?"  He laughed.  "I swear, this was the meal I packed him every damn day for like three years."

"He's not kidding," Sam laughed. "It does make me feel a little nostalgic."

Cas smiled.  He loved listening to their stories.  Their love and respect for each other was so evident and pure, it just made Castiel giddy.

" _But_ ," Dean added, "Now it comes with beer!"  Dean got up and grabbed the first round for them.

As they ate, the brothers started reminiscing about this and that, eventually talking about the prank wars they had as kids.

"You think that's bad?" Cas asked, making them another stack of sandwiches.  "Try having Gabriel for a brother."

"Oh shit, Cas," Sam laughed.  "I don't even have to hear your stories to know that you win this round!"

Cas grinned, but divulged a few anyway, making them howl with laughter.

Dean got up for some more beers, handed them out and plopped back on the bed next to Cas.  "You know what?  This really isn't so bad."

Sam grinned, "It's kind of nice."

Cas nodded, feeling more at home in a crappy motel room than he ever had.  
  
  


A few hours later, the electricity kicked back on and they dove for the power outlets, charging their devices just in case they should lose power again. They were all pleasantly buzzed when Dean insisted they pile onto Sam's bed so they could watch TV, and he gleefully rejoiced when he found that  _Caddyshack_  was on _._ "So I got that going for me, which is nice," Dean quoted before bursting into a drunken fit of giggles. Cas smiled.  He never understood Dean's movie references, so it was nice to actually watch one of his favorites with him.

By the end of the movie, Dean had settled in to Cas's shoulder, and Cas was mindlessly running his fingers through his hair.  Sam bit back the urge to say anything, but he did give Cas a little nudge and a wink when Dean got up to use the bathroom.  Cas suddenly flushed and looked surprised, ducking his head as Sam rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed soon, guys," Sam announced as Dean returned.   "We may actually be able to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah.  Sure, Sammy."  Dean's heart hammered in his chest for a minute at the mention of bed.  He knew he'd be crawling under the covers with Cas again in a few minutes and he wasn't sure he could handle another night of Cas snuggling him without losing his resolve completely.  He had to figure this shit out.  He didn't know what the hell Cas was doing but it was making him crazy. He was sure Cas was just... comforting a friend, in that charmingly clueless Castiel-way.  _I think. Fuck, I don't know._ Regardless of what it was, he had to make it stop.  He was not going to fuck up their friendship with silly  _feelings_  bullshit.   _One more night of this, Dean._  
  


Cas didn't even wait for Sam to fall asleep before he pulled Dean in close and casually wrapped his arms around him. Dean stifled the whimper in the back of his throat and closed his eyes.   _This is torture. Sweet fucking torture._

Cas kissed his forehead.  "Goodnight Dean."

"Night, Cas," he managed weakly.  He was pressed close to Cas's chest, breathing that intoxicating angel scent.  He should have been comfortable and relaxed but he was tense and anxious.  Cas was sleeping soundly, not a care in the world, and all Dean could think about was licking that nipple three inches from his mouth.  _Oh my god, get your shit together, Dean._   Cas ran his hand up and down Dean's ribs comfortingly and Dean twitched.

"Dean?"

He suddenly realized he'd been holding his breath, and let it out with a 'whoosh'.  "Yeah?"

"Am I making you nervous again?"

"No, Cas."

"How about now?"  Cas tilted his head towards his own and kissed him, hard and full on the lips.

"Cas," he rasped.  "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Just trying to get you to be honest with yourself."

Dean pulled back a bit and froze, "What?"

"Cut the act, already," his finger brushed his lips, and Dean's mouth dropped open softly as he closed his eyes.  "You want me Dean," he continued, tracing the outline of his lips.  "You lie here in bed with me and I can feel you  _shaking_  you want it so bad," he whispered.

Dean was panting, eyes still closed, relishing the feeling of Cas's fingers against his mouth.  He gently drew Cas's index finger into his mouth, slowly running his tongue over it.

Cas bit his lip for a minute, now panting a little himself. "Tell me," he whispered.

Dean moaned and opened his eyes.  He could clearly see Cas looking back at him, even in the dark.

"Cas... we.. we can't."

"We can," his voice was warm and breathy against Dean's ear.  "Just say it..."

"Oh Cas..." he panted.  "We... we just can't."   He was burning with longing now, it ached in his chest and stomach.  _Can't fuck this up... wait, this is already a little fucked up._ He was trying so hard to hide the tears that were slipping down his face.

"Do you want me, Dean?" he purred, gently rolling Dean onto his back. He straddled Dean's hips and began kissing him again.  Dean moaned, then arched his back, pulling Cas's hips tight against his own.

"Oh my god, Cas..." he gasped.

"Do you want this?"  he teased, grinding his hips against his.  "Or this...?"  he ran his fingers across a stiff nipple, before grazing it lightly with his teeth.   Dean whimpered and reached up to pull Cas's mouth down to his, coaxing his tongue to come taste his.  "Do you want  _me_ , Dean?" Cas continued in between kisses.  "Do you want to fall asleep in my arms?  Wake up with me every morning?"  Dean squirmed and moaned again.  "Do you want to make out whenever the hell we feel like it?  Do you want to fuck in the Impala?"  Dean jumped as the word 'fuck' fell casually out of Cas's mouth.

"Cas," he sobbed.  "I... oh god..."    _I want that so much, Cas._

Dean was panting and whimpering so hard now, Cas was afraid he was having a panic attack. He pulled himself away, suddenly terrified he'd overstepped some boundaries.

"Shhhh... I'm sorry, Dean," he said, wrapping Dean back up in his arms.  "I'm so sorry."

"No, Cas... don't..."

"Shhh," he whispered, stroking his hair.  The worry in his voice was evident.

"No, it's okay.  Really," Dean said reassuringly, pulling him in closer.

Cas kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears. "Let's get some sleep, okay?  I think we've had enough...  _everything_  today."

Dean nodded and smiled weakly.  He touched Cas's chin and pressed their lips together before slipping back into his arms.

"Goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

 

"...Cas?" Dean whispered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...I want all of that."


	6. Chapter 6

_Back in a few._

_\- Sam_

_  
_ Dean dropped the note back on the nightstand and rubbed his eyes, He nudged Cas, who he happened to be practically on top of.  His eyes were closed, but he seemed to be somewhat awake. 

"Morning," Cas smiled, glancing around.  "Where's Sam?"

"Dunno.  Left a note that he'll be back in a few minutes.  Probably talking to locals about the weather I suppose."

"Good."  Cas kissed him hungrily, pushing him back down on the bed.  "Because we need to talk,"

"Hard to talk with your tongue in my mouth," Dean mumbled, pushing back just as eagerly.

"Mmm hmm."  Cas easily muscled him down, pinning him to the bed. "You, Dean Winchester, are so... damn... stubborn."  he said as he kissed his way down his neck. "Do you know," he said, grinding their hips together, "how many times I've tried to..."  He nibbled at his earlobe.  "...get you to... mmm... admit it?"

Dean was writhing and giggling at the attention, but dishing out plenty of his own as he nipped and sucked at Cas's neck.  Cas was getting kind of rough, but he liked it.

Cas continued, now paying more attention to rubbing his dick against Dean's, the thin fabric of their boxers between them suddenly wet with pre-come. "Do you know," he gasped, "how long I've known?  At least six months, Dean!  Do you know hard it's been... oh god... to drop hints without scaring you off?"

"Fuck..." Dean's eyes were rolling back as he arched into Cas.  He was dangerously close to coming in his boxers.  "I'm sorry, Cas," he squeaked.  "I'm a fucking idiot."

"Yes.  You are," Cas agreed.  "But you're _my_ fucking idiot.  Now shut up and come with me, Dean," he growled in that deep voice that gave Dean shivers.  He bucked his hips a little faster, covering Dean's mouth with his, tugging at his bottom lip until Dean opened for him.

"Oh god, Cas," Dean moaned into his mouth.  He was hot and tingly, and possibly blacking out a bit as the first wave of orgasm tore through his body.  He could feel Cas's cock, wet and spasming next to his, and all he could do was wrap his arms and legs around Cas and hold on for dear life.  Cas collapsed on top of him, kissing him everywhere frantically. Dean just lay there staring up at those piercing blue eyes, too physically and emotionally drained to do anything more than smile and tighten his grip on him.

"Well," Dean gasped.  "That hasn't happened since middle school.  Did you just dry-hump me, Cas?"  
  
Cas laughed, and they sat in a comfortable silence just staring at each other, their mouths so close together they were breathing in the same air.  
  
 "Was that really so bad?" Cas teased, pressing their foreheads together.  " _This_ is what you've been avoiding for months, Dean?"

"I know!" Dean exclaimed.  "I don't know what's wrong with me, Cas."

Cas gave him a final kiss and rolled off of him, pulling the blanket up to cover them.   "Come here."

Dean put his head on Cas's shoulder, tracing a finger over the stubble on his jaw.  "Look, Cas.  I'm not good with... 'relationships' or whatever.  And I can't lie - realizing I wanted to be with a guy completely freaked me out.  Especially when that guy was you.  And then I worried about what Sam would say,  even though I know that's probably stupid.  But mostly..."  he sighed, "you mean the world to me, Cas.  I didn't want to risk fucking that up.  Honestly, I'm  _still_  worried about fucking up."

Cas shook his head, exasperated.  "You will not 'fuck this up'."

"How can you be so sure, Cas?"

"Because you love me, Dean," he said matter-of-factly.

Dean gave him a small, sheepish smile. "Six months, huh?"

Cas rolled his eyes in a very un-angel-like manner.  "I just gave up this week.  I'd had enough of your  _shit_ , Dean.  I thought I'd at least get you to admit you wanted to 'fool around', as you say.  Then we did and you clearly weren't satisfied with that either, yet you  _still_  wouldn't just admit it."

Dean pressed a hand to his face, embarrassed.  "I'm an ass."

" _Such_  an ass.  And you can make it up to me when we get back to the bunker."

Dean grinned. "Deal.  In the meantime, maybe we can just make out some more?" he asked, straddling Cas's hips.

"Mmmm," Cas agreed.

They were already in a flurry of tangled limbs and mouths when Dean heard the doorknob rattle and Cas pulled away suddenly.

"No," Dean whispered, pulling in close and licking further into Cas's mouth.  Cas smiled into their kiss and possessively ran his hands up and down Dean's back.

The door opened and Sam dropped his keys in surprise.  "It's about fuckin' _time_ , Dean!" he laughed.  "Uh, hate to break this up, but we need to get on the road soon.  I'll be in the car... but take your time."  

Dean burst out laughing as the door closed, partially in relief.

"You know we have an eight hour drive home, right?  This isn't gonna be awkward _at all_ ," Dean chuckled.

"He loves you so much Dean.  I don't know why you worry."

"I know, Cas," Dean grinned.  "Well hey, we'd better get cleaned up and ready to go."

"Think you can survive an eight hour drive without putting your hands on me?"  Cas teased as they got dressed. 

"Hell no, angel.  Sam's gonna need to prop that leg up anyway, so you're in the front seat with me," he winked.  
  
"About that..." Cas started.  "I didn't sleep after that last night, Dean."  
  
"Okaaay?" Dean said tentatively.    
  
"And I'm fine.  Not tired.  I seem to have my powers back.  I went out early this morning for a bit and tested... I should be able to heal Sam now."  
  
"That's great, Cas!  I mean, I'll miss you sleeping with me though..."  
  
"Why wouldn't I sleep with you, Dean?"  
  
"I thought angels didn't need sleep?"  
  
"We don't.  Doesn't mean we can't.  And even if I don't, I'd still be happy just to hold you while you sleep."  
  
"Cas..." Dean said, "You already saw me cry like a bitch yesterday. I can't take any more feels today, man."  
  
Cas smiled and planted a tiny kiss on his cheek. "I love you, you fucking idiot."  
  
"I love you too, Cas," Dean simpered.   
  
  
"I _will_ miss PB &J again though..." Cas lamented. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Sammaaaay!" Dean yelled as he walked around to the open car door.  Sam was already thoughtfully in the back seat of the Impala, a book in his hand, his legs stretched across the seat.   He looked up and gave them that big, sloppy, dimpled 'Sam' grin.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean warned.

"Not sayin' anything.  Yet, anyway," he glanced down at his book, but the smile remained.

"Alright, enough," Dean rolled his eyes.  "Can you get out of the car for a sec, Sammy?"

"Uhh... maybe," he laughed.  "You might have to help me."  He slid towards them legs first and Dean grabbed his good hand to help him out.  "Why, what's up?  Did we forget something?"

"Nah.  Just a little surprise for ya.  Stand there a sec."  Dean stood behind him and locked his arms up under Sam's armpits to support him and nodded to Cas.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam complained.

"Hello Sam," Cas said warmly, suddenly standing in front of him.

"Casssss, you adorable bastard!  I knew it!" Sam gushed, making Cas smile just as big.

"Hold still," Cas instructed, reaching a hand to touch his forehead.

Sam shook briefly and fell backward into Dean's grasp.  "Holy shit.  You're better?" he exclaimed as Dean helped him firmly onto his feet.  Cas just smiled.

"Uh huh," Dean said, playfully mussing Sam's hair.  "And now you are too.  Let's get on the road.  We'll have to swing by the hospital and get those casts cut off."

Cas shook his head. He held out a hand and furrowed his brow as if in deep concentration and both casts simply disintegrated.   Sam laughed in disbelief, rubbing his arm where the cast had just been.

"God, I love when you get all smite-y, Cas," Dean said, grabbing him by his tie and kissing him. Cas pulled away, red-faced and shaky. Sam pressed a hand to his face to hide that smile that just wouldn't fade.

"You guysssss," Sam gushed again, suddenly pulling his brother in for a huge bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam," Dean grumbled, but the truth was, he was smiling too. Sam grabbed Cas's coat sleeve and pulled him in to the embrace.  "I fucking  _knew_  it," Sam murmured as they pulled away.

Dean sighed dramatically.  "Are you done now?  We need to get on the road."

"For now," Sam teased, opening the front door and motioning for Cas to get in.  "So... I love you guys, but I swear to god if you do anything dirty while I'm in the car, I will end you both.  I already heard my brother getting a blowjob this week and I'm scarred for life."

Dean made a choked, guttural noise in his throat at that revelation, and Cas buried his face in the lapel of his trench coat.

"Let's go, shall we?" Sam grinned climbing into the back seat.

Dean put the car in gear, careful to avoid Sam's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

 

Around hour four, Dean could feel the road fatigue setting in.  After his confession with Cas last night, the butterflies in his stomach went into overdrive.  He'd fallen asleep far too late and it was suddenly taking it's toll on him.  He and Cas had managed to behave themselves thus far, still shamed by Sam admitting to hearing their illicit late-night activities.  They couldn't keep their hands off each other completely though; every so often one of them would reach over and place a hand on the other's knee or caress his face. Dean would nibble at and kiss Cas's fingers, Cas would run his fingers through the hair at the nape of Dean's neck.  If Dean were in Sam's position, he'd probably find it utterly nauseating.

Sam couldn't help but peek up at them from under his lashes as he read. It was weird to see his brother so smitten with anyone... nevertheless a guy... nevertheless  _Cas_.  He knew that Cas had a thing for Dean.   And he had suspected for a while that something might be going on, but he figured they were just fucking.  To be honest, he'd been rooting for Cas.  There was no one in the world who loved Dean more than Sam, but Cas came pretty damn close.  And if the other night was any indication, Cas could love him in ways Sam did not.   _Because ewww!_ Oh he was plenty happy for them.  Didn't mean he wanted to overhear that again.

Dean spotted a truck stop diner ahead and pulled in so they could stretch their legs and take a bathroom break.  When he spotted the pies in the dessert case though, he decided they should probably stay for dinner  


"So Dean,"  Sam started teasingly as he picked at his salad, "I take it you guys are like 'a thing'?  Do I get to call Cas 'my brother's boyfriend' now?"

Dean's mouth dropped open, but Cas rushed to answer.  "Sam," he said calmly,  "I just spent six long months choosing my words and actions carefully so as not to scare him off.  I think you should just call me Cas for now."  Dean's face flushed, but he squeezed Cas's hand gratefully under the table.

"Alright," Sam laughed.  "Who wants pie?"

Dean asked for the biggest piece of strawberry pie they could manage, loaded with whipped cream.  Sam even gave in and ordered a slice of key lime.  Cas of course, just asked for more coffee, but he did humor Dean as he insisted on feeding him bites of his dessert, even though it just tasted like molecules.  
  
  
"You okay to drive for a while Sammy?  I need to nap for a bit," Dean said as they headed back to the car.   
  
"Yeah, no problem," Sam said, sliding into the driver's seat.  He smiled to himself as Cas crawled into the back seat with Dean.   
  
"Home, Jeeves!" Dean quipped sleepily as he slumped into Cas.   Cas wrapped his arms around him and Dean sighed happily. He kissed the top of Dean's head and nuzzled into his hair, and as Dean dozed off, Cas slept too. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the bunker and closed the door.  He knew he'd be restless and ready for the road again in a day or two, but right now he just needed to be home.

 

"Long day," Sam yawned.  "Think I'm gonna turn in. Can I borrow you in the kitchen for a minute first, Dean?"

Dean sighed.  He knew he'd actually have to talk to Sam eventually but he was emotionally exhausted.   _Might as well get it over with._ "Sure, Sam."  He walked into the kitchen with a warning look on his face.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hassle you," Sam laughed.  "Just want to make sure you're okay."

"What?  Why?"

"Uhh, because I know you?  Usually when you get too close to someone, you flake out.  And this is different.  This is  _big_  for you, Dean."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't freaking out a little," Dean admitted slowly. "It  _is_  different this time. In a good way.  It feels... right."

Sam smiled.   "...six months, huh? Poor Cas."

"Honestly, it's been a lot longer than that.  At least a year," Dean smirked.

"I don't understand why you're so hellbent on denying yourself happiness," Sam shook his head. "You're not gonna bolt, are you?"

"Not this time, Sammy."

Sam smiled softly. "Good.  He's good for you, Dean.  Now go.  Your boyf... Cas is waiting for you upstairs."

Dean grimaced.  "I'll grow up and admit it someday Sam.  Today's not that day."

"It's okay.  I think you did enough growing up this week.  Go!"  He swatted his ass and grinned as Dean hustled out the door.

 

Cas had just changed into sleep clothes when Dean entered, and Dean rushed to wrap his arms around his waist.  "Cas," he sighed.  "I'm exhausted."  He lay his head on Cas's shoulder and breathed him in, instantly calmer.

Cas smiled softly as he squeezed him tight.  "It's been a rough week."

Dean nodded.  "Make it all better, Cas," he pleaded.

"I can try," Cas whispered, kissing him softly before pulling Dean's shirt up over his head.  Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and shimmied out of them, kicking them off alongside his boxers.  He reached over to slide Cas's underwear to the ground, biting his lip as he saw how hard Cas already was.

Suddenly embarrassed by Dean's fervent gaze, Cas nudged his chin to guide their mouths together as he gently lowered Dean onto the bed.

Dean moaned as Cas pressed into him.  He was all hands, pulling Cas down against his body, smoothing his hands over his well-muscled back and shoulders, wrapping his legs around his waist, reveling in the warm, soft, skin-on-skin contact.  He'd dreamed about it before, but nothing in the world could have prepared him for how deliciously overwhelming it was.  He tilted his head back and let Cas kiss and nip at his neck for a moment before pressing forward to do the same. "Cas?"

"Mmmm... yes, Dean?"  Cas panted, intently focused on increasing the friction of their cocks sliding against each other.

"Ohhhh.... Remember that dream you had?  The first night?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Tell me about it," he insisted, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Uhhh... We were...mmm.   We were hunting that wendigo..."

"Yeah, yeah.  Skip that part.  What happened in the car?" Dean panted, squirming at the slick wetness now between them. He was already hot and leaking a ridiculous amount of pre-come and it was making the sensation even more intense.

"You got in the backseat and... mmmpf... pulled me in on top of you."

"Uh huh," Dean urged, moaning and arching his back.

"Then um... we started making out... and we... we had intercourse, Dean."

Dean stifled a laugh. "Please stop saying 'intercourse'.  'Had sex', 'fucked', 'banged'... anything but 'intercourse'!"

"But... unff... that's what it's called, Dean."

"I know, Cas.  It's just too... proper.  It's not sexy."  He licked his tongue over Cas's earlobe and tugged it with his teeth.

"Okay, so we... had sex in the back seat of the Impala."

"Details, Cas!"  his fingers dug into Cas's ass, pulling him closer and eliciting a whine from the angel.

"I um... I was inside you.  And... mmmm... and it was good."

Dean licked his lips.  "Cas... do you want to?"

Cas's eyes widened. "I uh... Dean... um... want to what?"  He was having trouble forming a complete sentence.  The wetness between them was making him crazy.

"I want you to fuck me, Cas," Dean whispered in his ear.

Cas groaned in surprise.  "Are... are you sure?"

"Please, Cas.  I need you.  _Now_."

"D...Dean..." Cas stuttered.  "I think we require... lubricant."

"Drawer," he rasped, pointing to the night stand.

Cas pulled off of him and Dean groaned at the sudden loss of contact.  Cas fumbled through the drawer for a minute, and triumphantly held up a blue tube.  "Is this it?"

"Mmm hmm," Dean nodded.  "C'mere.  Let me put it on you."

Cas sat on the edge of the bed and Dean squirted some lube into his hand, then gave Cas's dick a few long, smooth strokes.  He lay back down, slid his hand between his legs, and slicked more lube around his hole as Cas watched.  "O...okay.  Just... take it really slow.  I haven't done this before."

"Me neither.  I... I think we're supposed to warm you up first," Cas fumbled.  He picked up the lube and drizzled some onto his fingers.

"Oh.  Yeah.  That makes sense," Dean flushed.

Cas nodded nervously, but took his place between Dean's legs and slowly began circling the sensitive spot with his fingertips.  He pressed tentatively and Dean moaned, "Please, Cas."  Cas slowly inched a finger inside, watching Dean squirm as he did. When he was satisfied that Dean was okay, he began prodding with a second finger.  Dean drew in a short, shuddering breath as he slowly worked it inside him.

"Still okay?" Cas whispered.

Dean nodded.

Cas began moving his fingers in and out, watching Dean's body language intently.  He spread his fingers slightly and crossed them a few times, attempting to stretch the impossible tightness surrounding them.  He prodded deeper, pressing everywhere he could, delighting when he found the spot that made Dean jerk and moan uncontrollably.

"Cas, buddy, if you keep doing that I'm not gonna last a minute," Dean groaned.

Cas removed his fingers and Dean gasped, then whimpered as he felt something else press up against him.

"Are we really doing this, Dean?" Cas panted.

"Yesss, Cas.  Just... slow."

Cas took a deep breath and pushed, his dick inching inside just past the head.  Dean growled and yelled for a minute and Cas started to pull away but Dean held him there.

"No.  Please don't," Dean gasped. "Just... wait."

Cas lay there fixed in place, not sure what to do. Thankfully, Dean pulled him down and kissed him.

"O...okay.  More," Dean panted.

Cas pushed, slowly inching further and further until he bottomed out.  Dean yelped again and Cas froze.  They were nose-to-nose and Cas could feel Dean's breath coming in short, sharp puffs against his lips.  His mouth had dropped open, his eyes were wide, a mixture of lust, confusion, discomfort, and awe.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, Cas...  Well, it hurts a little.  But it's good," Dean managed, wrapping his legs around Cas's.

The hot, twitching tightness surrounding Cas was intense.  It was too much.  Just being intimate with Dean was too much, but Dean had trusted - no, begged -  him to do this, even though the thought of it had clearly scared him off before.  The enormity of that realization was overwhelming.  He twitched as he felt a single tear slide down his cheek.   _Well.  That was new._    He gave Dean a long, deep kiss before gently  pulling back and placing his hands under Dean's bent knees for leverage.  He nudged him to get a better position and began moving in slow, tiny thrusts while roughly stroking Dean's twitching cock.

"Oh my god, Cas."  His eyes rolled back as Cas started moving faster, thrusting against that spot that made his toes curl.   "Yes!  Right there," he moaned.

Cas was frantically rutting against him now, all sense of self-control gone. "Dean, I think... I think I'm going to..." he gasped.

"Me too, Cas," Dean managed.  He could feel Cas's dick swelling inside him, then suddenly spasming and a hot wetness inside him made him cry out in pleasure.  His eyes locked on Cas's in rapt fascination as Cas started to come undone.  Cas smiled and pumped his fist faster, and suddenly Dean was thrashing, screaming and fisting the sheets as he came in long, fast spurts.

"Oh, Cas!"  
"Dean!"

Cas finally pulled out and collapsed on top of him and Dean gripped onto him tightly, mashing their mouths together, suddenly craving all the closeness he could get. "Oh my god... oh my god... Cas... oh god..."

Cas laughed nervously and rolled off of him, pulling him close and twining their legs together.  "Dean that was... " he struggled for the right word.

"Amazing?  Perfect?  The best fucking thing  _ever_?"

"Yes," Cas agreed. "All of the above."

They lay there basking in the afterglow for a long time, all kisses and nibbles and little whispers of affection.

 

"Cas," Dean finally laughed, "How the hell did you know what you were doing?  How did you know to... you know, warm me up and stuff?"

Cas blushed, "I uh... I had plenty of time to do some research.  Though I must admit, I thought I'd be on the receiving end of it."

"I would have thought so too," Dean mused, sighing.  "You  _do_  stuff to me Cas."

"I just did, yes.  And I hope to do it again soon," Cas said seriously.

Dean laughed and stroked his hair.  "I do too.  But I meant,  you make me want to do things I wouldn't usually do... it's a good thing."

Cas smiled and pulled the blanket up over them.  "I want to do  _all_  the things with you, Dean."

"Sounds good to me, Cas."  He wrapped his arm around Cas's waist and pulled him closer.

"This isn't going to scare you off now, right?" Cas asked suddenly.

"Cas," he whispered tenderly.  "I'm not goin' anywhere."


End file.
